The MultiWeapon
by Chaos God Andrew
Summary: First story Read and help where you can, no summary as of yet since I am not good enogh. Rated M for future reasons the pairing have more than that.


"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Telepathy"_

Flashback Warning

(Time/Location change)

 **AN: this is the first time I try to make something hope all of you readers like, the ones that don't like don't have or need to read, but I am open to opinions and suggestions, flames will be used to help the ones that need.**

Chapter 1 

(Zero's Narration) 

I don't remember much about my past I just know that I am ruby's weapon now, well alternative weapon

I kind of helped to make 'crescent rose', my 'younger sister' as ruby says, and since I did not want receive a name a picked one for myself, 'Zero' I don't know why but I have the feeling that I always wanted this name, almost not getting used as a weapon I decided to test my powers if I had any to begin with, but with so much luck I did have, four to be precise.

The first one I discovered was to turn into other weapons all of them somehow familiar, Ruby was shocked at first but then came her weapon fan-girl mode, the second was telepathy, it was fun to troll the others with it, the third was telekinesis, when I discovered this one I helped Ruby around being her eyes and ears when needed, the last was turning into a mythical beast or a human, it was embarrassing the first time because I was naked near Ruby, she had to scream and her family came to check on her, it was weird for all of us for me was because of the situation, for Ruby was for me being NAKED in front of her and her sister and father seeing me naked in her room, for the other two I don't know I think Yang was seeing a naked man/boy in her sister's room or the handsome man in front of her, that was the bits I got from reading her mind, now tai was all anger for me, the situation he found me and me being naked in his little girl's room, turning back into a weapon shocked them enough for me to hide from them, sometime later I discovered that I copy all that the person can do, energy, abilities, sometimes even memories and personalities.

Now here am I with Ruby in her favorite Dust store, even if I was looking like a normal weapon, which I prefer to be a dagger from my memories from a guy named Mihalk, Ruby was also with my 'sister' on her lower back while I was at her neck since from my memories the dagger also was a necklace, rearing the door open I looked through the eyes of the shopkeeper, it was Roman and some goons, I noticed it was the beginning of a robbery.

"Do you know how hard it is to find an open Dust store at this time?" Roman said, even though I couldn't see since I stopped to see through the shopkeeper mister Wonk I think? I decided to ignore them, until one of them decided to bother Ruby by grabbing her shoulder and turning her to him, he pointed at his ear for her to remove her music, when she was removing I said to her _"Ruby he and his friends are robbing this store of the Dust it has, act calmly and defeat them, but be careful of the one in white he's Roman Torchwick, and he's probably stronger than the rest, so I think you should use me as a weapon against him the rest you can use Cress."_ With that she got ready to fight, while watching I finally noticed that she was good in fighting with her legs even if she didn't know how to fight in CQC, the first guy was easy with a kick and he was down, the second was with a gun but Ruby was faster and kicked him out through the window while she followed she grabbed Cress, the little intimidation was good but not enough to scare them.

"Ok, get her." Roman said to the goons to attack her only for them to be too slow and get knocked out, when she finished the last she got ready to fight Roman "You were worth every cent, truly you were, well then Red it was nice to see you and all, but I think it's time to say goodbye." He said while pointing the tip of his cane to her feet, when she jumped I kept my eyes on him, he was running away _"he is going for the rooftops, go check on the old man, and let him get away"_ I said, unfortunately she did something else "is it ok to go after him?" she asked the old man to go after him, he nodded she used one sniper round to get up to the top of the building there we saw Roman running to the edge "Hey" that is Ruby for you going head first in almost everything, good thing that she was going to use me.

" _Ruby, how many time have I told you to think more before you act on something? And I said to let him get away."_ I said in exasperation. She flinched at my words also forgetting the enemy in front of her, which is when a VTOL appeared close to the edge Roman was near drawing attention from Ruby, seeing that he was already on he shouted "End of the line Red." Throwing a red dust crystal near Ruby's feet while she drew me, I noticed Roman pointing his cane at the crystal and transformed into Hito-Shura from memory he can be immune to fire, while I turned my back to receive the attack I didn't see a witch wannabe jump in front and block the explosion, when I felt no heat I turned to look at what happened to see Glynda Goodwitch, I turned completely in the direction of the VTOL when she appeared, a small memory comes back to me, Cinder Fall, Some of RWBY's Time Line, and rage, RED HOT RAGE. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I roared to the skies all four looked at me in shock and surprise, Ruby in shock at my anger towards something at all and the other three at the shockwave from the roar. "FAAAAAAAALL!" I shouted in anger and the Power from Hito-Shura at its max, the looks of surprise turned into fear for Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick, felling the power of the Human turned Demon. "Don't interfere Glynda Goodwitch" I said to her, then I started to walk in the direction of the VTOL while Cider tried to stop me with her attacks, Glynda tried to stop me or protect with her Semblance, my anger was clouding my mind. 

(Zero's POV OFF) **(For this beat down I would recommend 'Megalovania')**

"Ziodyne" a massive thunder crashed into the VTOL from the clear sky damaging it and shocking its passengers, but enough to start to try to get away from the monster in their eyes. Cinder then starts to distract Zero with her flames but This Hito-Shura is with the magatama Masakados, in other words little effect but enough for the VTOL to get a 'safe' distance away from Zero until, "Megido" the weakest for of the 'Megidolaon' hit the VTOL and causing a turbulence in the air, making it difficult to direct it to escape and making its last flight, but with luck the power was too much for Zero to use at the moment making him fall unconscious and returning to his 'Human' form, Ruby rushed to his side to check on him, she relaxes after making sure that he was in no danger and looks at Glynda before teleporting near her asking for an autograph, before being taken with the now conscious but still weakened Zero **(looks like a Naruto but with Madara's hair but neck length, red eyes and no whisker mark, using sleeveless black shirt, dark blue jeans, heavy combat boots, Sleeping Lion Heart necklace and Shades during sunny Days)** to the police station. 

"After the 'Megido' I don't know what happened until I woke back up again." Zero finished telling his part of the story for Ozpin, who wanted to hear his untold part of the event. "Interesting, but, what made you so angry at this 'fall' person?" Ozpin, asked trying to understand him. "That I can't say, but the reason for me not to say is this 'the future is undefined, but knowing one possibility can break or make a person', I hope that is a good answer for I don't have a better one." He said sitting beside Ruby, with Glynda near the door holding a scroll replaying a video of the fight on the rooftops. "So how about an offer young-" Ozpin was cut off By Zero saying "I know that I am older than you from the memories that I saw on the rooftop" surprising all even if only Ruby was showing her surprise. "Okay then, 'sir' would you like to join Beacon academy as a student or teacher?" Ozpin offered for Zero, he knew he could help no matter the position he chose.

Zero was having difficulty in this decision, he knew what was going to happen in the possible future and he needed a way for him to be near some people in there, and he came with an idea. "How about I become a combat assistant for the combat class, I don't want to be a teacher and can't be a student since I am Ruby's weapon, but I can teach a few students of my choice and IF they accept, and Ruby you don't have a choice you are my wilder and I. WILL. TRAIN. YOU." He requested, explained and said for Ozpin and the last for Ruby who became nervous since she had a little training under him. "Oh, and if they request for me to train them they can back out, but the one's I request to you for me to train can't back out no matter what, and I will help a little in combat class." He said as an after though, for Ruby was a little better since she won't be alone when training and pitied who will have to join her, for Glynda her mouth twitched into a the tiniest of smiles in gratitude, before returning into her normal face, for Ozpin, he was quite happy that he was going to help the academy even if a little, and for Zero himself he just went back to be the dagger/necklace on Ruby's neck to take a long nap, he was still too tired for using too much energy. 

(The next day, bullhead to Beacon, Zero's Narration ON) 

" _Morning Ruby 'Yawn' and Yang"_ I said to Ruby and Yang when they boarded the airship to Beacon, until I got one more, small bit of memory, I'm not able to cry anymore, while for others its saddening to the point of crying I can't cry like anyone can, only a few tears. Turning into my human form scaring everyone who saw, sans Ruby and Yang but not caring one bit as I stretched my body, finishing my stretching I start to look out of the window, ignoring all else until we reach Beacon.

Seeing a blond girl rushing out of the bullhead for the trashcan to puke, the three of us decide to ignore him completely and continue walking towards the building, until Ruby went weapon fan girl and Chibi mode speaking about the weapons others were carrying and Yang pulled her back, going just like I remember, Yang running away leaving Ruby alone and falling into Weiss' luggage, but I decided to deal with her before she started to shake the same vial of Fire Dust that blew in their faces.

"Careful there, it might be loosely sealed now, and it's not her fault." I said while gently holding her hand the same one that is holding the vial of Dust, which would have caused an explosion if I didn't stop her on time. 

(Zero's POV Off) **(And now we see a bit of fantasy inside someone's head)**

When Weiss turned to see who was stopping her from berating the Dolt in front of her, she stopped, to her time and space has stopped when she looked in the face of the **MAN** holding her hand. Her mind was trying to create a phrase, but was only memorizing his face, she tried to think of something else, but her imagination started to make a story of him as a white knight in shining armor saving her as a Denzel in distress 

(Zero's POV ON) 

Huh? She froze in place? And her eyes are glassed. Oh, I must have used 'Charm Gaze' on her by accident. Well, I hope it doesn't work for long, or that she falls in love with me for that, I want Love to be natural not like this. "Esuna" I casted the spell on her to dispel her from the 'Charm' effect, she blinked a little to get her focus back, and had a small blush on her face when she spotted me. 'Damn, that Charm type Spell got her easily, she must want someone to see her for who she is and the spell messed with her head, and now she's with 'Love at first sight' in her head, no rest for me.' "Hey, are you ok?" thanks Ruby for getting her attention from me, and apologizing for her earlier outburst? "Sorry for screaming at you, I was angry at some things that happened before my departure from my home and released my growing anger on you, for that I am sorry." Weiss calmly apologizing to someone she just met and showing a small smile, the spell messed too much with her head. "But still aren't you a little too young to attend Beacon?" ok she is still could be scary when not angry, ok now time for me to save her again. "She is here because the Headmaster offered her to attend after she stopped Roman Torchwick from stealing a Dust store, and showed enough abilities to attend." Ok she is getting better, I just flipped her anger into love for me, but now she is calm and with only a small blush on her face. "And you?" well time to be a heartbreaker. "I will be an assistant for combat class, and I am a sentient weapon, just because I can turn into a Human does not mean that I can have a relationship, friendship maybe, girlfriend or lover, don't know." I start to say no but, started to chage at the end. 'New and cuter Weiss plus crestfallen look does not combine' mental note to remember.

"Well, time for me to go, you two don't be late, and the same for you girl with the black bow." I said, startling the girl that was walking by, making her look at me, while I walked away for the presentation. "Who was he?" I heard Blake ask the other two. 

(Few minutes later) 

It took a while put I found the place two minutes before the speech, better check who I will train. 'Let's see, there is Ruby, Yang and Weiss in the middle, Blake in the shadows of the back, Pyrrah in the same place as {Canon} was, found Nora near a Girl Ren, and the Girl that puked in the trash can that I am COMPLITELY SURE is supposed to be Jaune, great I'm becoming a Harem protagonist, hopefully the enemies are the same as {Canon}, really hope so.' I thought as Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch walked into the stage, now to wait for him to call me out to present myself as an assistant and ignore Ozpin's speech. "We will have a new assistant for classes, he will also take some students to train under him, you will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready, you are dismissed." When she mentioned the assistant part I stepped forward to show myself to them, some girls blushed at seeing me, but were disappointed that I was out of limits for being older and being part of the school staff, the boys were angry at me for being more good looking then they are, but stopped and became happy for the same reason the girls were disappointed, time for some rules with me. "Before you go I think it's best for some ground rules when near me, 'Rule 1: No Being Perverted. I will not tolerate those who are being perverts in public, Rule 2: No Bulling. I will not permit those who attack others weaker willed or otherwise then they are, Rule 3 is for every student listening and also a Rule that I follow: those who break the Rules are scum." A pause to see their reactions, surprise and determination, I then scowled with a fierce gaze upon each of them. "BUT those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than scum." I finished with a smile showing the true determination in me, the determination of a true Hero.

 **And finish**

 **Thanks for reading so far if you did read, also now I will place some explanations at the end of each chapter were I think it's needed.**

 **Hito-Shura: Also known as Naoki when he was Human, for more information just watch or play 'Shin Megami Tensei 3: Nocturne', the protagonist is Hito-Shura, the Human turned Demon or Demi-Fiend.**

 **The short moment that Ruby paled when she heard that she WILL have to train under him is because she trained for a short time already, also this Ruby is NOT as innocent as the others Ruby, When Zero saw just how naïve and innocent she was he got the feeling that she needed a wakeup call, in her dreams he brought her to her inside mind/soul where he could start the training part and almost Broke her Mind while inside he Mind/Soul as confusing as that is, the away he trained her was a mix of various others Anime and Games, but it was only the part of training her Mind, Aura control and at least lessening her Naivety to the world.**

 **Now the Part that he showed his 'Human form' for the Xiao Long/Rose residents was a complete accident, even if it was his fault to begin with, he simply wished for a way to get closer to Ruby as a Boy since he considered himself as a male, and ended up turning up in his normal 'Human Form' but he was NAKED in front of Ruby who screamed and covered her eyes, but not before she took a quick look at his 'JUNK' while she almost fainted at the size, but back to the explanation he only turned 'human' only a few weeks before the start of the story.**

 **His true ability is on the work still, but what he can do right now is true, but he will have to train in other Forms to adapt and resist the from losing control of this power of his, if you think it is simply turn into someone else like in the full powered Hito-Shura doing a beat down, better think again, think of the Boosted Gear, it doubles the current power of its wilder but there is a limit to how many Boosts it can do depending on the current wilder's strength and when it releases all the Boosts it has done it leaves the wilder tired and weakened, it is like that.**

 **Well hope for the next chap of this story comes but I'm a Lazy type of person so don't expect too soon maybe a few weeks to a few months, yeah I am THAT Lazy, now if you want leave some constructive reviews, you know the drill. Poa Ihdem haqd desa (it is in Al Bhed)**


End file.
